Ori Timeline
The Ori Empire existed in many forms in it's long history, first as a huge democratic Empire that was ruled over by thousands of Patricians; then as hundreds of divided small nations ruled over by local Patricians; and at the end as a galactic Empire that is united and ruled over by Adria. The Ori callendar does not recognize the years before Adria arrived to the Ancient Galaxy and became the Orici of the Empire. As soon as she consolidated her power she ordered the destruction of all writtings and reminders of the past, so that the people can focus on the future without the burden of the past. This is why the Ori Callendar starts from year 1 and ends at the current year 133( IRL 2018 ). However when speaking about the events that tok place before Year 1, Adria uses the Goa'uld Callendar upto the year 48 858. Timeline ''' * Year 1 --- At the start of the year Adria started conquering the territory of the Patricians that refused to accept her as their ruler; In the presence of loyal Patricians and settlement Administrators Adria was given the title of an Orici by the end of the year * Year 2 --- A few Patricians plotting against the Orici were discovered and burned alive by Adria herself; Orici Adria declared the Book of Origin the official philosophy of the Empire and primary source of law * Year 9 --- The first anti-Ori underground movement was formed; Founders of the anti-Ori movement were shortly discovered and burned alive by the Orici herself; Adria ordered the destruction of all writtings and reminders of the years before she united the Empire * Year 23 --- Small anti-Ori cells started forming around the Empire; Most of the anti-Ori cells were discovered and it's members burned alive on the Ara * Year 31 --- Adria ordered the construction of a huge space fleet while also modernising the existing Ori Warships * Year 41 --- Adria sent Astra Porta ship-blocks through the Stargate to Avalon Galaxy, and they positioned themselves near the planet P3Y-229, forming the first Supergate - a huge space-based Stargate; The Crusade of the Avalon Galaxy started; Adria was "captured" by System Lord Ba'al, but was freed by the order of System Lord Zeus and the High Council of the System Lords; A ceasefire was signed between the Ori and the Goa'uld Empire * Year 42 --- A list of protected planets was signed between the Ori and the Asgard Empires, who represented all other civilisations of the Avalon Galaxy; Partnership was signed between the Ori and Goa'uld Empires; The Ori Empire recognized the entire Avalon Galaxy as Goa'uld territory and the Goa'uld Empire recognized the entire Ancient Galaxy as Ori territory; By the end of the year the entire Ori Fleet was withdrawn from the Avalon Galaxy, leaving behind the first Supergate in the Avalon Galaxy that was constructed in the Year 41 * Year 45 --- An alliance was signed between the Ori Empire and the Goa'uld Empire; The Ori Empire recieved a planet in the Avalon Galaxy and the Goa'uld Empire recieved a planet in the Ancient Galaxy, both near the Supergates to act as Embassies; Several diferent agreenments were signed between the Ori Empire and the Goa'uld Empire * Year 89 --- An attempted invasion of the Wraith was repelled by the Ori Empire * * '''Year 133 --- Current year 'IMPORTANT NOTE: ' Due to some major changes in the timeline inconsistencies with the other articles is possible. In case they contradict what is written in this timeline, the timeline is considered valid.Category:Ori